Tomorrow
by detective-sweetheart
Summary: But tomorrow was another day, and what it brought was yet to be seen.


A/N: H:LOTS and Munch aren't mine, but Abby and Kai are, therefore, my job is done here.

* * *

The sun set on a city stained with blood. It wasn't exactly anything new. Baltimore had been called 'the city that bleeds' by many. But only those who worked Homicide and saw the effects of another person's depravity really knew what it meant. After all, it was us who saw the blood flowing over the streets and sidewalks. We were the ones who actually saw the blood flowing over the streets and sidewalks. We were the ones who actually had to deal with it.

I stood on the roof of the headquarters building, staring out at the city that I had sworn to serve and protect and wondered what the hell I was doing. Why I was even bothering. It seemed, I thought as I stood there, like every now and then, there was a case that made me think like this. And it was ironic, because usually it mattered, but at the same time, it didn't.

But child cases always mattered, no matter what, solely because of the fact that children were always our most innocent victims. They were the ones we fought the hardest for. The ones we always stuck to, if only because we wanted justice, not only for their sake, but for ours. This one had been one of the child cases. And so I stood, watching the darkening sky, trying not to think about it, but I couldn't help it.

'Thought I might find you here." Abby's voice broke into my thoughts; I turned to face her and sighed.

"I hate child cases," I said. She offered up a faint smile and came to stand beside me.

"So do I," she said. "You all right?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I just…I want to go home, but this isn't over yet."

"This guy confessed, John," said Abby dryly, "As far as you murder police are concerned, it's over. This jerk is mine now."  
Knowing that was a relief. Abby was known for being harder on those offenders that harmed children than any other ASA. There were only a few of us that knew why. I was one of them.

"You gonna get him convicted, Abby?" I asked mildly. she sighed.

"You know it doesn't work like that, John. I can try, but it's really up to a jury."  
Juries. The word every cop loved and hated at the same time. They were so unpredictable. Even with a confession, they could still choose to acquit, and it was this that scared both me and Abby.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Yeah, I know. I just hope we have enough to nail him."  
"I know we do, but there's never really any telling," said Abby, a gentle reminder that I did not need. The streetlights were flickering on and suddenly I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You talk to Rose yet?" I asked. Abby sighed again and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah," she said, "She's waiting for us."

Of course she was. She always waited up, whether it was for me, or for Abby, or both. It was one of the things we both loved about her. One of the constants in our forever hectic lives. I offered up a faint smile and looked at my watch. The sky had darkened completely. It was time to go home. I turned, and started down into the building. Abby followed.

"You think she's got coffee?" she asked. I laughed.

"When doesn't she have coffee?" I asked in reply, "It's like a staple at your place."

"Yeah, really," said Abby, "I can't wait to get home and take these freaking shoes off…."  
Her lack of worry amused me, and I shook my head as we walked out of the building, this time out onto the streets. Abby drew a keyring out of her pocket.

"You ready to blow this popsicle joint?" she asked.

Was I ever. I nodded, wordlessly, as we walked towards her car. She reached out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," she said, "Don't worry about it."  
But I would, and she knew it, and so did I. So when we got to Abby and Rose's place that night, I went upstairs, instead of making my normal detour into the kitchen, and walked down to the end of the hallway, where I found the guest room, and a little seven-year-old sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Hey, you," I said, "What're you up to?" Kai shrugged, closing the book and setting it onto the bed.

"Nothing. Rose told me to come do my readin', so…"  
The victim had been her age. It was probably why it had hit me as hard as it did. But I was home, now, and she was there, and would be, too, in the morning. I came and sat beside her; she leaned back against me.

"You ok?" she asked. I laughed, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Now I am," I said, and I was, too, at least…I was for the rest of that day.

But tomorrow was another day, and what it would bring was yet to be seen.


End file.
